


For now

by Nookirby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, and jen just wants judy to never leave and cuddle her every night, judy is a little unsure about her place in jens life, just a lil one shot, so thats where we are at, they get mistaken for a couple bcs they literally are one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nookirby/pseuds/Nookirby
Summary: Judy takes part in Henry's parent teacher meeting with Jen. She doesn't quite know why she is there and the teacher seems to think she knows exactly why Jen brought Judy with her to her son's parent teacher meeting.This is basically a one shot of the parent teacher meeting that happened i think between like chapters....god... i wanna say 7 and 8 of maybe this time. so this a missing scene. you dont have to read that fic though! also i am working on chapter 13 dont worry, i just had this ready so i though id post it
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	For now

“Are you sure it's alright that I come?" Judy asked nervously when the two women were on their way to the parent teacher meeting.

"Yes, absolutely, Judy." Jen assured her for god knows how manyeth time.

"I just don't know, what if the teacher doesnt want me there because I'm not a parent?"

"That won't happen because im just bringing you in with me and she has no right to question our business." Which was Jen's way of saying "She'll probably think we are girlfriends anyways, since you live with us and all". "Besides, I want you there." Jen glanced at Judy.

Judy reached over from the seat next to Jen to place her hand on the other womans thigh, which despite Jen being well aware was a more of a thank you touch, caused Jen to almost crash the car for a moment. That sure would've been ironic. The woman who drove over Jen's husband also caused her to crash her car.

Jen felt a hot sensation on her thigh even after Judy had taken her hand away. Judy's warmth was just lingering there, and while it made Jen sweat furiously it was oddly comforting, and Jen thought about it for a moment and decided she would like it to linger forever and keep her company.

As Jen pulled up to the school, she could notice Judy getting nervous. All family events made her feel slightly anxious, as the othef woman still sometimes questioned whether she was welcome and whether she belonged. Jen grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring saueeze before getting out of the car.

Once inside, the women were soon greeted by Henry's teacher, who invited them right away into her office.

"So, Jennifer, good to see you here." The woman spoke. "And this is...?" She nodded towards Judy.

"Judy. Judy Hale." The brunette introduced herself. "I'm ..." Judy turned to Jen in panic so subtle, the teacher didn't catch it but Jen sure did.

"She's helping me raise Henry." Jen said, immediately realizing it definitely sounded like they were girlfriends. But it was unlikely that any one sentence would have accurately described their relationship and not given the idea that they were lovers. Jen didn't mind that.

"I see..." The teachers eyes widened for a second but she continued on reading her notes fairly quickly. She cleared her troat before speaking again. "Henry is becoming a well adjusted young man. I know we've had our issues, but there's no need to worry, truly. He's been significantly less impulsive and hasn't acted out once in months. He's shown emotional intelligence in class and on the school yard and manages to practice patience and critical thinking frequently."

Jen looked at Judy who was already looking at her with a bright smile on her face.

"Judy and Henry have been doing a lot of art therapy together, which I'm not so familiar with, but I can definitely notice it helps when he gets to express himself in a calming non-competetive way like painting." Jen told the teacher proudly, whilst stealing glances at Judy, who was just as overjoyed as she was about the progress they had achieved.

"That sounds very smart, and I can see it having a positive effect on Henry." The teacher nodded, impressed with Judy's capabilities.

"He has definitely been a lot more open lately, we've been having some long discussions and I can see that he's slowly beginning to move on from some of the the fears and the stress that have been caused by some of the events in the past year." Judy spoke out, avoiding bringing Ted up in conversation, which Jen appreciated. They all knew what had happened and were trying to move on. Judy seemed afraid she had overstepped by sharing her thoughts on Henry's growth, but as she turned and looked at Jen, she saw the other woman staring at her with nothing but love and wonder in her ieyes.

"He really has." Jen agreed.

The meeting continued for a little bit longer, Judy starting to feel less afraid to chime in as she slowly started to feel like she maybe had a place in this discussion.

Upon leaving, the teacher called out Jen's name, walking up to her, right outside the classroom.

"I'm glad you're doing better Jen. When we heard Ted died... I mean it was horrible news. Just dreadful. Glad to see you've been able to move on. Ms. Hale makes a wonderful mother to Henry..." The teacher swallowed and added almost reluctantly. "... and as it turns out so do you."

Jen looked over at Judy, once her name was mentioned, and the other woman was merely a few feet away, obviously able to hear this whole misunderstanding.

"Yeah she does. But we aren't together, Judy and I. She lives with me whilst she's inbetween places." Jen said, feeling uncertain when that explanation had become untrue. When she looked back to see Judy's reaction, the other woman looked mildly hurt at the insinuation that they were only living together because Jen was helping a friend out.

"Oh. I didn't realize. Regardless, she seems to have a good imfluence on Henry."

" She had a good influence on all of us." Jen nodded, thinking about how much more open and comfortable with herself she felt now, even if she still was a bitch. Every day she discovered new sides to herself, and Judy was there to bring them out and challenge her persception of herself. Jen appreciated that.

Once two women were in the car and Jen started driving home, she noticed Judy hadn't said a word in a little while, which was uncommon for the other woman, who was always so talkative.

"Judy, are you okay?" Jen kept glancing at the woman next to her, whilst trying simultaneously to concentrate on the road in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Judy smiled at Jen, but the blonde picked up on the forcefullness of the gesture immediately.

"No you're not. Just spit it out."

Judy thought to herself before speaking.

"When you said... that I'm just living with you because I don't have my own place... is that it? Am I just staying with you until I can find something permanent. Because i thought, it's stupid I know, but I thought that I was living with you because we were kind of a unit of sorts. A family. Not forever, but just for now." She seemed genuinelly hurt and it broke Jen's heart to not be able to wrap her arms around the other woman. "I'm just asking because I haven't honestly been looking for a place at all, I just assumed..."

"Judy, I don't want you to find your own place. But it was how this whole thing began and if felt like the easiest way to explan our situation without adding more to the idea that we were a couple. Because lets be real, she sleeps in my bed, takes care of my kids and drowns my cheeks in an absurd amount of kisses, will not sink in well with the suggestion that we are just friends. I was simply trying to sort out the misunderstanding." Jen explained.

“I can always go back to the guesthouse, if it makes it easier for you.” Judy said, knowing full well that at this point Jen couldn’t sleep without Judy in her bed.

“I think I’m good with sharing my enormous bed. Even if you are a cuddler.” Jen pretended to hate the other woman’s evening habits, but in reality she had gotten quite comfortable sleeping with the other woman’s arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly, making her feel safe and warm. " I want you to live with us, for as long as you want.” Jen assured Judy.

"How's forever sound to you?"

"Forever sounds good." Jen felt hopeful and warm, knowing she'd have Judy by her side, maybe not actually forever, but for now.


End file.
